Fake?, I don't think so
by Noele Flamel
Summary: All the villians have been hidden under masks, all the supernatural fake. So what would happen if the gang made a new friend, who ends up having them solve a case where the villian is really supernatural and the next move they make could be fatal! RandR!


Just trying something here guys, I have wanted to try something like this since I first saw Scooby doo, when I was 4. Mom always thought I would get scared, but I always loved the series. So… I don't own Scooby doo, I only love owning Crescent, but maybe others. If I owned Scooby Doo, I would probably make a new series and have fun with it. NO FLAMES OR I WILL SEND A HYPER CRESCENT AFTER YOU!

Crescent: I don't think-*sniffs* do I smell chocolate?

Spectrobemaster: yes and if you guard us from flamers, you get to eat it. *waves chocolate around and dodges her*

Crescent: *covers nose, but nose keeps sniffing* CURSE MY SENSITIVE NOSE! *starts running after the chocolate *

Spectrobemaster: *laughs while levitating* NICE TRY!!!!!!!!!! Okay, sorry guys, to the story!

A girl about 17 ran and jumped over a log, Coolsville just straight out of the woods around her. All over her body were scars from trees, and the person after her. Her brown and silver streaked hair once held by a hair tie, now everywhere. Her bluish, silver eyes, showed her fear. There was a yell behind her, and she ran faster, until she was on the street. She looked behind her, as the person came forward. She looked hopefully at the moon, but it was a crescent in the sky. The shadowy figure sensed her hope and laughed at her ignorance.

The gang stood at the road, and looked at the scene nearby. There were two trails of footprints and blood, as if the one person was hurt. For once, the gang was baffled.

"I don't get it. Why would someone chase another person, and why was the one being chased barefoot?" Fred sighed. Velma shook her head with Daphine (is this how you spell her name?). Scooby muttered.

"I ron't row!" he looked up. Shaggy sighed and patted his head.

"I bet it was Vampires!" he stated, everyone sighed and looked away. The officer looked at them, and stared at the trail as it led to a nearby alley. He shook his head, wondering why the other trail went back to the woods.

"Well, we have a mystery on our hands and we should probably stake out tonight to see if we find the people tonight!" Fred smiled. Scooby and Shaggy sighed.

"Well buddy, we're going to bring the steak I guess." The whole gang laughed and walked off.

In the alley, the girl's stomach growled at the sound of food, and she sighed in hope that tonight wasn't going to be like last night. She really wanted to go and walk around the town and find some store, but her bleeding arm would give her away. Tonight was going to be a full moon, and after that she could come out, but for now, it was the scraps she could find in the dumpster.

The gang had just parked in the store's parking lot around dark, the full moon shining as if waiting for something to happen.

Crescent looked out from the alley, and sighed. She ran forward, in hopes of getting to a restaurant, before- there was a loud bang, and she grabbed her shoulder and ran back in the darkness of the alley.

The gang ran to where the sound came from and saw a man in black aiming in the alley. There was another bang and whoever he was shooting at cried out. Freddy shot forward and grabbed the gun.

"Hey, leave-"he froze. The cry sounded like a girl, but it was unknown. The shadow yanked the gun out of Fred's hands and aimed it at him. Fred looked scared and the guy pulled the trigger.

A wolf shot out of the alley and pushed him out of the way, as the bullet missed her tail by a few inches. She turned to the figure and growled, bearing her teeth. Her front leg was bleeding and her silver-brown fur was matted with blood and dirt. The shadow laughed at it, and aimed the gun. The wolf whimpered slightly.

"LEAVE IT ALONE!" Fred ran up and punched the guy in the face. The man covered his face, and aimed the gun at him again, only to be rammed into by the wolf. The two tumbled, but the figure kicked it, and the wolf was thrown five feet away. The animal hit the ground hard, and was still. The shadow looked at it, and aimed the gun.

"This time you won't get away." He laughed. Shaggy let out a gasp as Fred ran forward again, determined to help the injured wolf. "And you're not gonna stop me!" He pulled the trigger, there was a bang and he fell as the shadow laughed and reset his gun. But instead of the wolf, there was the girl, and she was mad.

"Now, do you think that will work?" She smiled. The shadow ran off, knowing the wolf was weaker than the human. She ran up to her savior, and checked his pulse. She looked up at the others in hope.

"Call 911." She got up, and tried to walk away, but Daphine held her. The rest of the gang came up and looked at her.

"Will he be okay?" She whispered, Crescent smiled consolingly and nodded. Again she tried to go away, but Daphine kept a hold on her uninjured arm.

"Shouldn't you get your arm checked?" Velma questioned. She sighed and sat down, staring at Fred. The ambulance came in a few minutes, and the police with it.

"He should be fine, the wound isn't that bad." The one doctor said as he grabbed her arm. "It looks like the bullet just grazed your shoulder, but your arm has a bullet still in it, you should come so we can help." She weakly nodded, and got in the ambulance with him.

"She should have told the officer what happened!" Shaggy whispered, the gang had stayed back and followed them in the mystery machine.

"I thought it was odd how the wolf seemed to disappear and was replaced by the girl; I wonder how she does it?"

Little did they know, they were about to find out.

So, like it? Love it? I want to know! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND IF YOU INCLUDE A PROFILE OF YOU OR YOUR CHARACTER, YOU WILL MEET CRESCENT AND GET TO ASK HER A QUESTION!!!!!!! Sorry, Pringles make me hyper. Oh, and I'm eating some.


End file.
